All You Wanted
by Dollypops
Summary: Aurél is a lady of Arwen’s court in the Last Homely House, she’s not a typical court lady, and is the object of Elladan’s affections, until he believes she doesn’t return them feelings and another maiden makes a bet… [I hate summaries..] ELLADANOC
1. Chapter 1 Twittering Maidens

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's creations. I only own the twisted minds of my own characters. I don't intend to make any money off this, so don't sue me!**

**Summary: ElladanOC because the twins don't get much attention! Aurél ****is a lady of Arwen's court in the Last Homely House, she's not a typical court lady, and is the object of Elladan's affections, until he believes she doesn't return them feelings and another maiden makes a bet... I hate summaries..**

**All You Wanted**

Chapter 1 Twittering Maidens

It was a warm and sunny morning; Aurél was in the dining hall with the rest of the court ladies, save for Arwen. All of them were discussing the anticipated arrival of Legolas of Mirkwood.

"He's the best archer in all of Mirkwood," giggled Caniel.

King Thranduil is pushing him into finding a wife, maybe he will strike lucky here in Imladris" said another as they all giggled.

"I hope you do not mean yourself Malriel, you should be so lucky" said Níriniel icily.

"I still do not understand why you are getting so worked up about it, he's just an arrogant prince who's too used to the attention, you'll be lucky to get a look off him, let alone a marriage proposal" said Aurél

"You've never even met the prince, so how would you know what he's like? Besides, I have countless elves vying for my attentions, what makes him any different? He's still a male after all," replied Níriniel as the rest of the group giggled

They continued to talk of their obsessions with the Prince of Mirkwood, much to the dismay of Aurél. Luckily she managed to get out of the room before any of the others noticed. _Too engrossed in their dim-witted fantasies to care for my presence _she thought to herself.

She went to her room and grabbed a book, before heading to her favourite spot under a huge oak tree, situated near to the training fields.

She was too engrossed in her book to notice the footsteps of three elves approaching.

"That book must truly be interesting for you to not hear us approaching" came a soft voice.

Aurél looked up, her eyes meeting with the smiling faces of Arwen and her brothers.

"Oh, my apologies lady Arwen, My lords" she said

"Nonsense, you are one of my dearest friends Aurél, enough with the formalities, please just call me Arwen" she replied.

"And do not waste your manners on these two" she finished, laughing.

Aurél smiled, looking to the brothers. Elrohir was admiring something in the distance, oblivious to the conversation and Elladan was smiling down at her.

"I'm sorry Arwen, just used to protocol I guess, one of the many misfortunes of the court" replied Aurél smiling.

"Speaking of the court, you have finished breakfast early have you not?" asked Elladan.

"Yes, well that is the effect twittering court ladies has on you" she replied, her and Arwen laughing.

"Ahhh" was all Elladan could reply.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm going to head to the Training fields there is an interesting spar occurring, Good day" Elrohir said suddenly.

"Very well Elrohir, see you later" responded Arwen as Elrohir turned and made his way to the training field.

"Anyway, So what was the topic of discussion today?" asked Arwen, turning to face Aurél

"What it is every day" replied Aurél smiling

"Legolas" both ladies said in unison.

"That explains your swift exit here I presume" Arwen said causally

"Indeed"

"Not an admirer of Legolas then my lady? Elladan asked Aurél

"I have not met the elf, so I cannot judge him as yet, but from all the twittering maidens, I can presume he is used to the attention, in all the elven kingdoms" she replied

"Indeed" was all he could muster.

"Anyway I think I shall make my way to join my brother, I shall see you two ladies later" he continued "

"Good day my lord" Aurél replied.

"Good day lady Aurél" he said with a cheeky smile "Sister" he finished with a nod of his head and walked away.

Aurél watched with a smile as he walked away.

"I think that is the most conversation he has had with you" Arwen said, facing Aurél

"What do you mean?" she replied with a slightly confused look

"Oh come on Aurél, every time you are in his presence he is stuck for words, I think his confidence is growing" Arwen giggled.

"Growing? Growing for what?" she replied

"To ask to court you," Arwen said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Do not be silly Arwen, there is no way he has an interest in me" Aurél replied shaking her head.

"We shall see

**A/N This is just an idea I had when I was watching She's All That, you know, the whole bet thing? Anyway... I don't think I've seen this plot before, but I'm sorry if it's similar to anyone else's. If that's the case I'll take it down if it causes any problems. I currently do not have a beta for this story....So any offers are welcome )**

**Please R&R! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 Dining Hall Discussions

**Disclaimer: I own Aurél, Níriniel and Tatharion. Rest belongs to Tolkien.**

Chapter 2 Dining Hall Discussions

Elrohir was deep in conversation with Tatharion at the archery range while Elladan was busy shooting arrows and stealing an occasional glance at the two elleths sitting by the tree not far away.

"Elladan, what is it that distracts you so?" asked Tatharion cutting off what Elrohir was getting worked up about.

"Nothing of concern Tatharion" replied Elladan nonchalantly

"Do either of you feel up for an archery contest?" he continued, changing the subject

"Why not" replied Tatharion with a smile

"If I must" Elrohir sighed

They grabbed their bows and joined Elladan in front of the targets. Elladan went to shoot first, but not before glancing in the direction of his sister and Aurél once more.

Aurél and Arwen spent all morning under the oak tree, reading and laughing, basically giggling like little elflings telling their innermost secrets. These two were often together, along with Celin. They always found a way to escape the boring lives of the court. Well to be more precise, to avoid the inane babble of a certain court maiden.

"I honestly do not see what Níriniel has to say about Legolas all day" Aurél commented

"He is the Prince of Mirkwood yes, but to talk about him to no end has certain repercussions on one's sanity!" she finished.

"Right you are dear Aurél, but while he remains unmarried, I fear we will not be free of it" Arwen replied smiled

"And if he never marries?"

"Then we will be plagued with maidens swooning over Legolas for a long time"

Arwen replied laughing at the almost fearful expression on her friend's face.

"My worst fears confirmed" Aurél said plainly.

"Do not fear, someone will win his heart" Arwen said semi-serious

"You should not worry, they will find something else to gossip over soon enough"

"That is true enough, my deepest sympathy to the poor soul" Aurél replied with a laugh.

At the archery range, the twins and Tatharion were enjoying their contest, despite the giggles that often came from the elleths nearby. Tatharion and Elrohir didn't really may much heed to this, but Elladan could not refrain from glancing over.

"Elladan why are you still here?" Elrohir asked suddenly, with a slightly amused expression

"What?" replied Elladan, slightly confused

"You keep looking at them lovely elleths over there" he said indicating with his head

"Maybe you wish to join them?" he finished

Tatharion tried to stifle a laugh, which earned him a glare from Elladan.

"No dear brother, I do not wish to join the fair maidens, in fact I am quite famished, so I am going to go for some lunch, do you care to join me? Or would you prefer to stay here and get beaten by Tatharion again?" he retorted

"As lovely as that offer is dear brother I think I shall stay and practice a while" Elrohir said with a grin

"I however am quite famished also, I think I may join you lord Elladan" said Tatharion

"Very well, until later brother" Elladan said plainly, turning and heading to the dining hall, along with Tatharion.

Arwen and Aurél walked into the dining hall not long after Elladan and Tatharion. Níriniel and the rest of her group were already in there gossiping. They all looked at Arwen with huge smiles as she entered with Aurél, but Aurél just got icy glares.

"Good afternoon Lady Arwen" said Níriniel sweetly.

"Good afternoon Níriniel" Arwen replied a little flatly

"Aurél" Níriniel said with a colder look and a slight nod

Aurél just rolled her eyes and walked off with Arwen towards another table. Then Arwen spotted Elladan and Tatharion on a nearby table. _I'll prove to you he has an interest in you dear_ Aurél. Arwen thought to herself.

"Good afternoon Elladan, Tatharion" Arwen greeted with a big smile

"Afternoon dear sister, Lady Aurél" he replied with a nod

"Ladies" Tatharion replied

"My Lords" said Aurél with a smile

She looked at Arwen and spotted a glint of mischief in her bright blue eyes. _What is she up to?_

"Would you care to join us ladies?" Tatharion asked

"Of course. Thank you Tatharion" replied Arwen sweetly, motioning for

Aurél to sit down opposite Elladan.

"How do you fare today?" Elladan asked, trying to not look at Aurél directly.

"I am well thank you brother," responded Arwen

"I am well also thankyou Lord Elladan" replied Aurél

"And yourself? She asked, making eye contact

"I..er...I am well...thank you" he stuttered

Arwen smiled, while Elladan continued to look at Aurél, even though she was looking away. There was silence for a few minutes. Aurél then broke the silence.

"So have you been up to much this day Lord Elladan?" she asked, smiling

"Erm..I...just at the archery ranges really" he managed

"Ahhh" she responded, turning to Arwen who was grinning

"I think I am going to go ...and...erm...talk to father. I will see you at dinner ladies, farewell" he said suddenly before disappearing out the hall.

"You see" Arwen asked Aurél

"See what?" she replied, confused

"My brother, he is crazy about you" she responded, laughing

"Oh come on Arwen, he is not." she said, not believing it

"He never took his eyes off you, and you managed to reduce him to a nervous fool" Arwen giggled

"I erm...hmmmm" was all Aurél could muster

"See! You know as well as I do! I am right!" Arwen replied gleefully

"Do you return the interest?" Arwen asked interested

"I...erm...well...I am not sure" she responded, nervously

"You Do!" Arwen said grinning

"Arwen please do not tell him, I am not altogether sure of my feelings towards him," she begged

"Of course Aurél, but I told you so" she replied smiling ear to ear

"Indeed"

**A/N weeeell chapter 2 done...it seems reeeeely slow now, but I promise it will get better! First few chapters are always a bit tedious!**

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**

**Please R/R! I like reviews...reviews are good! Thanks!!**

**. (Anonymous) I will continue! Glad you like it, keep reading, thanks for reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner With Elladan

**Disclaimer: Aurél, Níriniel and Tatharion belong to me. Rest belongs to Tolkien! So don't sue me! :D**

**Still on a beta- search for this story!! So I apologise in advance if there are mistakes!! Ill sort it out ASAP!**

**Anyhow...Happy reading!**

Chapter 3 Dinner With Elladan

Arwen was sent for by her father, so Aurél left the dining hall and went to her room. She stayed there until it was almost time for dinner. There was a knock at the door, not long before dinner would be served.

"Come in" Aurél told them

Arwen poked her head through, smiling as always.

"Evening Aurél" she said

"Hello Arwen" Aurél replied with a smile

"Are you coming to dinner, it will be served soon, quickly get dressed!" Arwen exclaimed

"I am not really that hungry...." She began, before being cut off by Arwen

"I think you should wear the violet dress, it really brings out your eyes"

"Arwen...I..." Aurél started, unable to finish

"Hurry Aurél, you do not want to keep Elladan, I mean father waiting" Arwen said with a grin, Aurél just rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to change, leaving the door slightly open so she could still hear and talk to Arwen

"If you hurry up" Arwen began...."I'll let you sit next to Elladan" she said, smiling to herself

"Arwen!" exclaimed Aurél exasperated

Arwen giggled to herself and Aurél came out of the bathroom, looking simple, but elegant, as all elves tend to do. The violet dress was perfect for Aurél. It brought out her ice blue eyes and dark hair, and it was just right for her figure. Her hair was braided at the front and the back was left to cascade down her back.

Arwen was wearing a deep green velvet dress and her hair was braided back, slightly different to Aurél's.

"I knew you would behave like this" Aurél said steeping out of the door, followed by Arwen

"I have no idea what you mean Aurél" Arwen replied innocently

"Yes, of course" responded Aurél, Arwen grinned inwardly, trying not to draw Aurél's attention.

They both made their way to the dining hall in a comfortable silence. Most had already arrived and were now conversing and eating their meals. Elladan was deep in conversation with Tatharion and Nenvír, one of the border guards, when Arwen entered withAurél. Elladan lost all train of thought as he watched Aurél come towards him with Arwen.

"Good evening" Arwen said, a little too happily

"Evening ladies" responded Elladan

"Good evening my lords," Aurél replied smiling lightly

"Lady Aurél" Tatharion said with a nod

The two sat down, Arwen purposely leaving the chair opposite Elladan free for Aurél. Aurél noticed and sat down cringing inwardly._ This is going to be a long night_ she thought to herself

They four sat there for a while, enjoying each other's presence, Elladan too tongue tied to have a proper conversation with Aurél. Elrohir and the maiden he was courting, Palanél, later joined them. Aurél and Arwen both liked Palanél, probably because she wasn't a boring court maiden like the rest, they often spoke to her and asked them to join them, but Palanél being Palanél, she always had errands to run or work to do. As she was a healer, she was always called for some reason.

"Honestly Palanél, I do not know how you can put up with my brother" Arwen laughed

"I agree, how you deal with his comments. And supposedly 'funny' jokes, is beyond me" Elladan finished

"And his moaning when things do not go his way" Arwen added giggling

"Alright, she gets the idea" Elrohir said finally, re-thinking his promise to cover Elladan for him breaking their fathers favourite vase.

"For all his faults, there is still something good about him" Palanél said, smiling at Elrohir

"And what, pray tell is that?" Elladan asked

"He loves me for me, he does not care that I am just a healer and not of noble birth" she said smiling, seriousness visible on her features.

He kissed her lightly and laced his fingers through hers, grinning from ear to ear.

"Anyway, if you will excuse me, I said I would be back at the healers after dinner, I am needed for some chore I presume" she said with a hearty laugh

"I will escort you" Elrohir said quickly, earning a big smile from Palanél

"See you later everyone" she said finally

"Goodbye Palanél, Elrohir" everyone else said and the happy couple walked off.

"I am glad they are so happy," Aurél said with a smile

"I expect their engagement is to take place soon, is it not?"

"Yes, in a few weeks I believe, I am glad they found each other" Arwen replied

"Me too, another excuse for a party" Aurél added, laughing

Arwen giggled and Elladan smiled to himself

"Father loves to organise parties, and he thinks the wine is especially important" Arwen stated

"Yes, only the finest wine for Lord Elrond. Speaking of Lord Elrond, where is he this evening?" she replied

"Sorting something out with the advisors, to do with the Prince's arrival I presume, he should be arriving any day now" Arwen told her

"Oh wonderful, a gathering of maidens throwing themselves at him to no end, how will we survive the trauma" Aurél responded dramatically, both giggled, Elladan managed to suppress a small smile.

"Elladan, you do not seem to talking much, are you alright?" Arwen asked amused, but curious

"I....er...yes...i am fine" he responded

"I think I shall retire now, I'm quite worn out from today" Aurél said, yawning

"I need to speak to father anyway" Arwen replied

"Would you kindly walk Lady Aurél to her room Elladan?" Arwen asked innocently

"Er...Yes...o-of course" he stuttered. Aurél threw an annoyed glance at Arwen who just continued to act naturally

"Good night brother, see you tomorrow Aurél" Arwen said before turning on her heel, rather quickly, heading out of the hall, leaving Aurél and Elladan alone.

"Alright then....thank you for walking me Elladan" Aurél said after a while

"I-I have not yet" Elladan replied

"Oh...yes, of course. You seem nervous Elladan are you ok?" she asked

"Yes, I am fine" he managed to say without stuttering, for the first time all night.

He offered her his arm and walked her to her room, which wasn't far down the hall. They walked in a comfortable silence, until Aurél spoke up

"Elladan, I know this may seem odd, but...do you think you could help me with my archery skills tomorrow?" she asked _oh dear lord I cannot believe I just said that_ she thought to herself, cringing inwardly

"Erm...of course, if you wish it" he replied, with a hint of a smile

"Thank you" was all she managed to say

They arrived at her room and she turned to face him

"Thank you for escorting me My Lord" she said with a smile

"It was a pleasure Lady Aurél" he took her hand and kissed it, before smiling and walking away in the other direction.

Aurél walked in her room and closed the door, leaning on it and without realising it; she was smiling and touching the bit of her hand that Elladan had kissed. She sighed before walking to her bad and collapsing on it.

**A/N So what u think? like it? hate it? seems ok? pleeeeease review!! Thanks! All suggestions, comments are welcome!**

**LegolasnDcolorblueinterestsme - Thanks!! glad you like it!! Elrohir and Arwen are lil devils in this! lol Thanks for your review! hope to see you reviewing again soon! **


	4. Chapter 4 Caniel's Bet

**Disclaimer: Aurél, Níriniel and Tatharion belong to me. Rest belongs to Tolkien! So don't sue me! :D**

Chapter 4 Caniel's Bet

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, and there was a cool breeze. Perfect for archery training. Aurél was awake and dressed and eating breakfast in the dining room. _How am I going to do this? I cannot just march up to him and order him to teach me.... I need to take a subtle approach...hmmm...So will you be training today Elladan? No no no, that makes me sound too interested...Oh what is the matter with you Aurél it is only Elladan._ She thought to herself, leaving out the fact that his touch sent shockwaves through her body. _Maybe he would ask..._her thoughts were interrupted by a certain elleth

"Good morning Aurél dear" Arwen said brightly

"Hmmm? Oh good morning Arwen" she replied smiling

"Sorry to interrupt your musings, I will not be staying long anyway, I am needed by father...again" she told her dearest friend

"No need to apologise Arwen, It is quite alright" responded Aurél

"What were you thinking about anyway?" Arwen asked

"Erm...nothing...just what dress I am going to wear for the feast" Aurél said quickly

As if, Aurél never cared what dress she wore anywhere, a feast for the arrival of the prince she was not keen to meet, wasn't any different.

"Oh I see" Arwen replied with a coy smile. Not believing her for a second, the look of dreaminess on Aurél's face when she came up to her was not to do with clothing.

"Well I shall leave you to your fantasies, my father requires my presence"

"Do not ponder how Elladan...I mean the dresses will look on you for too long" Arwen said walking away with a grin

"Yes...of course, bye Arwen" she managed to say quietly

"Wait...Elladan...on me." "Oh she is going to pay for that" she said to herself, a hint of a smile on her lips

At that moment Elrohir and Elladan walked into the hall. Elrohir noticed Elladan look straight at Aurél. His lips curled into a smile.

"Ah look, Lady Aurél, maybe we should say hello," Elrohir said pushing Elladan in front of him. He stumbled in front of the table Aurél was sitting at and she looked up slightly surprised

"Ohh...Good morning Lord Elladan" she said softly

"Morning lady Aurél" he replied, smiling lightly

"Please, just Aurél, no need for formalities" she said with a smile

Elrohir smiled lightly to himself.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I am supposed to me meeting Palanél, she is free from duties today, so I am devoting my day to her, until later, I hear the prince is expected today, farewell" Elrohir said with a quick nod before leaving.

"So Elladan. Are you looking forward to the feast tonight?" Aurél asked, trying to make conversation

"Erm...yes...I suppose so although with the prince around, I think I would be better off practicing archery" he replied, sounding slightly annoyed

"I do not see what the fuss is about personally...he maybe a prince, but to let him take over people's lives...it's insufferable" she said annoyed

"You have not met Prince Legolas h-have you?" Elladan asked

"No I have not, but I am sure I will" Aurél answered, not sounding to enthusiastic

"I am sure you will change your mind about him, elleths are drawn to him...and he is by far the best archer I have seen, he equals that of the Galadhrim," he told her

"I have never met an elf of the Golden Wood" she sighed

"Ahh, but you shall, a party from lothlorien should be arriving some time this afternoon" he said with a smile

Aurél's face lit up and she smiled, Elladan smiled lightly at her expression.

"My grandparents are coming to visit, along with the March warden and his brothers," he added

"I have heard of the March warden, supposedly very arrogant" she replied

"Ah yes, Haldir does have a reputation for that, but he is truly a noble elf and very skilled with a bow" Said Elladan

"Maybe I could learn something from him" she mused

"Speaking of archery, would you like me to help you out today Aurél?" Elladan asked

"Yes, that would be nice, if it is not too much trouble" she answered with a smile

"Not at all, shall we?" he offered her his arm and they headed towards the training grounds.

They both walked out of the hall and to the training grounds with a smile on their faces, they didn't notice that a certain maiden was watching from a distance as the two walked by.

"Them two look quite cosy" stated Celin indeed," answered Níriniel with slight annoyance 

"He is rather handsome...don't you think?" Caniel asked

"Yes...in some ways" Níriniel replied getting more annoyed by the minute

"Only some ways? You..." Caniel began, before being cut off by an annoyed Níriniel.

"Will you just get it into your head, I am NOT in any way interested in Lord Elladan!! I set my sights a little higher! So if you would kindly drop the subject! She shouted

"What is the matter Níriniel?" Caniel said slowly "Perhaps you fear you will not met his...standards, shall we say"

"Oh do not be ridiculous, I could have Elladan if I wished" Níriniel said sharply

"Oh is that so...so that is why his full attention is directed at Aurél? And is that why he does not give you so much as a glance?" Caniel asked

"What are you implying? That I cannot win the heart of lord Elladan?" Níriniel said turning to look Caniel in the eye

"Well given the circumstances, I think you have as much chance on attracting Elladan as an orc taking a bath," Caniel stated firmly

"Is that right? Well I am going to prove something to you dear Caniel" Níriniel began, thought etched on her features

"I bet I can win Elladan and make him forget all about Aurél completely, if I win I get that beautiful lothlorien bow of yours, and if I lose...you get my mithril and emerald necklace"

"But that bow was from my father before he..." Níriniel raised an eyebrow "very well you win you get my bow, I win, I get the necklace your mother gave you" Caniel finished

"Agreed" they both said in unison shaking hands

There is no way she will win this; Elladan is far too interested in Aurél, she hardly stands a chance Caniel thought to herself, smiling 

_Ha like she is going to win, Elladan will not be able to resist my tempting offer, no male can_ Níriniel thought smugly to herself before breaking into a huge grin

_This is going to be fun_

**A/N they did have emeralds in Middle Earth didn't they? I'm sure they did...anyway they do now...**

**Please read and review!!! No flames as yet...which I'm grateful for!! But if I do get any BRING IT! Only kiddin...criticism is welcome**

**Thanks to**

**Roll-Thankies for your review glad you like it! **

**Soccer-Bitch- Thanks for reviewing!! Enjoy the next chapters!! hope to see you reviewing again soon!**

**Ilenya the fair- Thanks! Glad they arent too cheesy or anything! i dont think ive seen any stories with this plot, there maybe some similar that i dont know about..hu knows..Enjoy!**

**DarkBorg Drone- Thanks! I shall continue!! Hope you keep reading!**

**Thanks to my reviewers!! and to those hu havnt yet...REVIEW! it makes me happy! and im having such a shitty day....Thanks**


	5. Chapter 5 Arrivals and Meetings

**Disclaimer: Don't own pretty elves I'm afraid. Only my OC's**

Chapter 5 Arrivals and meetings

_Thud_ that was about the tenth time the arrow had landed in the tree rather than the target. 

"Arrggh, maybe this was a mistake, I will never be able to hit the tree cleanly, let alone the target" Aurél said exasperated

Elladan walked over to the tree and inspecting the arrow that was protruding from an angle

"I think it is slightly straighter than the last shot," he said nonchalantly

"Elladan I think I would like to finish now" Aurél said tiredly

"No Aurél, I know you can do this, you just need to practice a little more" he replied

"But...I cannot do this, I just ca..." she began, before being cut off by Elladan

He was now standing right next to her and looking into her eyes

"Aurél...you just have to b-believe in yourself" he whispered" let me help you"

He wrapped his arms around her and steadied her grip on the bow, he took an arrow and helped her notch it. He then placed his hand on hers and they pulled back the string. Aurél's breath caught in her throat and she was finding it hard to concentrate. The arrow was released and it embedded itself in the centre of the target.

"See, all you needed was a bit of guidance" Elladan said to her, his arms still wrapped around her

"Y-Yes, I guess so" she replied, finding it hard to concentrate with his closeness

He released his grip slightly and she turned around and their eyes met

"Aurél" Elladan whispered still holding her gaze

Aurél stood there shocked, a whole flood of emotions visible in Elladan's eyes and she didn't know how to comprehend it all. He moved his head closer as if to kiss her, but she moved away slightly. Just then a guard came into the scene

"My lord, your father requests your presence, the party from Lorien have arrived" the guard said, looking a bit uncomfortable at interrupting

"Very well, I shall be along in a moment, where is my sister?" he asked

"She is in the dining hall I believe, with the rest of the household" the guard replied

Elladan nodded and the guard bowed quickly before walking away

"I ...err I'm sorry Aurél, I have to go, I will see you at dinner?" Elladan asked releasing her and moving away

Aurél just nodded, he took her hand and kissed it softly before bowing hi head and walking away.

"What are you doing to me Elladan?" she whispered

Aurél walked into the dining hall and spotted Palanél sitting at a table, she walked over and sat down opposite her

"Hello Aurél, how do you fare?" Palanél asked with a smile

"I am well thank you Palanél, yourself?" she replied

"I am great thank you," she said with a smile

"Things going well with Elrohir I see" Aurél stated with a grin

"Of course, the wedding preparations are a nightmare though, hard to agree on certain things" Palanél said with a laugh

"Always the way, but I am happy for you mellon nin, Elrohir will make you very happy" Aurél said with a smile

"Thank you dear Aurél, you have always been a dear friend" Palanél replied with a smile

Aurél smiled, at that moment Níriniel and her group walked in the hall and made their way over to where Aurél and Palanél were sitting

"Good afternoon Palanél " Níriniel said with a dry tone

"Aurél" she added distastefully

"Good afternoon Níriniel, ladies" Palanél replied

They nodded and went to walk away, just as Níriniel stopped and turned to Aurél

"Oh and Aurél, if I were you I would stay away from Elladan, it would be best for your own well-being" she said dryly, her eyes as cold as snow on a winters day

With one last look of disgust, the group walked away, Aurél staring behind them with a look that could kill

Then Arwen and her brothers came into the hall with lord Elrond

"My lords and ladies" Elrond boomed "The party from Lothlorien shall be arriving shortly and they await our welcome, if you please" The elf lord motioned for everyone to follow him out of the hall into the courtyard

Arwen ran up to Aurél noting her angered look

"Aurél whatever is the matter for you to look like Sauron himself is standing in the hall!?" Arwen asked incredulously

"Nothing... it is nothing Arwen" Aurél replied softly, she smiled up at Arwen

"Very well, come there are some people I would like you to meet" Arwen said smiling wide

Aurél was dragged off by Arwen while Palanél followed behind. They came up to Elrohir and Elladan who were waiting for them. Elladan smiled at Aurél as she went past, while Elrohir took his fiancée's hand. Elladan sighed and followed the group.

Everyone was out in the courtyard as the group from lothlorien entered on their horses. Two wardens lead the group with the lord and lady just behind them. They were truly a sight to see. The two noble elves shone magnificently like stars in the night sky. They had a powerful aura about them and their faces showed nothing but kindness and wisdom.

The guards dismounted first followed by Lord Celeborn who helped the Lady Of Light off her white stallion. The rest of the group followed suit.

"Welcome to Imladris, Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel of The Golden Wood" Elrond greeted

The two elves went up to the elf lord and embraced him

"Long has it been since we have set foot in fair Imladris" Celeborn answered

"It is good to see you again dear Elrond" Galadriel spoke, kissing him softly on the forehead

Celeborn turned to his grandchildren and addressed them

"Ahh my grandchildren, it is good to see you again" he said embracing the twins before turning to Arwen

"My Undomiel, your beauty grows each day," he said before kissing her on the forehead and embracing her tightly

"Grandfather" she said with a smile "This is my dear friend Aurél" she said smiling

Aurél just looked at the elf lord in amazement

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lord," she said bowing her head

"Likewise lady Aurél" he replied kissing her hand

The lord smiled before turning back to lord Elrond and talking of diplomatic matters.

"Ah my dear grandchildren, it gladdens my heart to see your faces again" Galadriel's melodic voice stated

"Grandmother" Arwen said "It has been too long since I visited the golden wood, I have missed you dearly" she finished before embracing her grandmother tightly

She let Arwen go and embraced the twins who introduced Aurél and Palanél.

"A pleasure to meet you my child" Galadriel spoke to Palanél

"May your days with young Elrohir be blessed"

Palanél blushed before excusing herself and left the three siblings alone with the visitors.

Galadriel joined her husband and Elrond leaving the younger elves alone. Just then three silver haired elves approached the trio. The one in front contained the most superiority and had an air of arrogance about him.

"It is good to see you my friend "Elrohir said before gripping the silver haired elf's shoulder

"Long has it been since our last meeting my lords" the elf replied

The elf turned to look at Aurél and smiled slightly

"And who might you be my lady?" he asked

"I am Aurél" she replied

"It is a pleasure to meet you lady Aurél, I am Haldir, March warden of Lothlorien" he replied in a proud tone

_Ahh so this is the arrogant march warden_ Aurél thought 

"These are my brothers Orophin and Rumil," he said, motioning at the two other silver hared elves standing beside him

"A pleasure to meet you my lady" Orophin stated as Rumil nodded

"It is good to see you again lady Arwen" Haldir said kissing her hand

"And You Haldir" Arwen replied

Haldir smiled looking at Aurél again, this not going unnoticed by Elladan

"I think we should make our way into the hall" Elladan quickly said

"Good idea" said Rumil with a smile "Time to crack open the wine" they all laughed before heading into the hall. Haldir not noticing the glare Elladan was giving him.

**A/N ooooh longish chapter there. Tell me if you want shorter chapters? Longer chapters!? What do you think so far? Please REVIEW!!**

**Thanks to**

**Soccer-Bitch- Hope you enjoy the next few chapters. Keep reviewing!**

**Ilenya the fair- Thanks for the review! Hope your enjoying the story**

**I lack reviews!! Come on people!! More reviews, faster updates!! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Prince Arrives

**Disclaimer: Don't own any elves!! Except for my OC's!! :D**

**A/N Still no beta, so I apologise for any mistakes!**

**Individual thank yous at the end. So I present to you...**

Chapter 6 The Prince Arrives

The group spent most of the after noon conversing and enjoying each other's company. With the exception of Elladan who never stopped giving Haldir looks that could turn one to stone. If looks could kill, Haldir would surely be with Mandos right now. Haldir was oblivious to these looks though, as most of his concentration was focused on Aurél. He would occasionally just stare at her while she was talking to Arwen or Orophin.

"So Orophin how is life in the fair woods of Lorien these days?" Arwen asked the young warden.

"Very well, there is the odd orc attack occasionally...and many of Haldir's moods...but all seems to be well for the moment" Orophin replied heartily

Haldir scowled at his younger brother before addressing the group

"Dear brother, you seemed to forget your antics, like shall we say...when you take a maiden to a spring and then leave her there in the middle of the night"

"You exaggerate brother, I did not leave her...I merely gave her some room to think" Orophin replied with a serious face

"Indeed, but the loud cries and screaming outside my talan the next morning were most annoying" Haldir said equally serious

The rest of the group laughed while Orophin mumbled incoherently to himself

"So lady Aurél, how does life fare for you in Rivendell?" Haldir asked the young maiden

"Well, life is good thank you very much lord Haldir, I am quite happy" she replied with a smile

Just then horns were blown, indicating the arrival of another elf party. The Prince of Mirkwood had arrived.

"Ah looks as if our royal guest has made an appearance," Elrohir laughed

_I can hardly contain my excitement_ Aurél thought to herself as the sound of giggling and the scraping of chairs diverted her gaze to Níriniel and her group who were near running out of the doors like a wolf chasing their prey.

_Why am I not surprised_

Haldir noticed a look if annoyance on Aurél's face

"Are you alright my lady?" he asked, looking at her

"Hmmm? Oh yes I am fine thank you my lord" she replied

"Please, just Haldir" he said, smiling

She smiled back before being grabbed by Arwen

"Come everyone, let us greet the prince" Arwen said brightly

She stood up practically dragging Aurél with her. The rest of the group stood up as well making their way into the courtyard again.

_Here we go_

The party from Mirkwood entered the gates and dismounted their horses. Thranduil and Legolas approached Lord Elrond and his children.

"Ah my Lord Thranduil, it does my heart well to see you in fair Imladris once again" Elrond greeted the elf king

"It is indeed good to be back lord Elrond, we have much to discuss" Thranduil replied embracing the elf lord

Legolas greeted Arwen and her brothers while Aurél stood near Níriniel and Caniel.

"Oh he is so handsome," giggled Caniel

Aurél just rolled her eyes and moved closer to where Arwen was standing alone, as her brothers were engaged in conversation with the prince.

"Yes, quite" Níriniel smiled

"This bet of yours shall be quite interesting," She whispered, a sly smile spreading over her pale face

Caniel grinned and they turned their attentions to the prince again

"I am in Mordor"Aurél sighed, standing next to Arwen

"What do you mean?" Arwen asked

"Well as if a hot headed March warden is not enough, I now have to endure the presence of the prince and his middle earth sized ego, and to make it even better we have to suffer the endless chatter and flirting of Níriniel and her group of miscreants," Aurél answered

Arwen grinned before replying top her closest friend

"Well the prince is not really that bad an elf, and it is just a phase with Níriniel, and as for Haldir, the way you two have been lately, it seems you have nothing to worry about"

"What on earth do you mean the way we have been acting?" Aurél asked with a raised eyebrow

"He is obviously attracted to you, and you obviously return the feeling, not thinking of what you are doing to Elladan" Arwen replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world

"And may I add, Elladan does not seem to be taking it very well"

"What! Haldir attracted to me, I find him attractive, Elladan? Arwen have you started on the wine early?"Aurél said confused

"No I have not, I am just stating the obvious, he has taken a liking to you, and compared to how he has been with other elleths, you should consider yourself blessed, and as for Elladan, he definitely has an attraction to you and the death glares he has been giving Haldir all afternoon confirms it!" Arwen stated, a bit dramatically

"Death glares? ...Oh dear" Aurél replied, the information just sinking in

"Looks like Elladan has competition" Arwen laughed

"Oh my...this is not funny Arwen, stop laughing!"Aurél said sternly

"I am sorry Aurél, I did not mean to laugh" she replied with a smile "Do not worry about it, it is not that big a deal anyway" Arwen finished, noting the worried look now appearing on her best friend's face

"No...I suppose not," Aurél said softly

"Come on. It is time for you to meet the prince," said Arwen changing the subject and dragging Aurél over to the prince

_That makes me feel so much better _Aurél thought sarcastically

"Legolas" Arwen began, legolas turned to the two maidens coming up to him and smiled

"Arwen" he replied with a nod

"Hello, I would like you to meet my best friend Aurél, she has been anxious to meet you" Arwen said with a big smile

_Oh I am going to get you for that dear Arwen _Aurél thought to herself

"Lady Aurél, a pleasure to meet you" he greeted, kissing her hand softly

"Nice to meet you your highness" she replied with a smile and turned to Arwen giving her an annoyed look, Arwen had to suppress a laugh as she looked away

"Please, just Legolas, I am not one for formalities" he said with a smile

Just then Elrond announced that everyone should rest in time for the festivities being held that evening and he and Thranduil walked inside, everyone else gradually following

"Well if you will excuse us Legolas, we are going to go and prepare for this evening, you should take some rest before tonight" Arwen told the prince

"A good idea, I shall see you two ladies later, nice to se you again Arwen, and a pleasure to meet you lady Aurél" he responded

"You too my...Legolas" Aurél corrected herself, she smiled before walking back to her rooms with Arwen

**A/N Wow I'm on a roll! That was a transition chapter really so may have been a tad boooring, but the feast will be coming soon!! That's going to be fun to write..**

**Please review!! They make me happy!!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed!!**

**Soccer-Bitch-Thanks for the review! Glad you are liking it so far, please continue to review, I'm grateful for any thoughts!**

**LegolasnDcolorblueinterestsme- Good to see you reviewing again! Well in this story they are handsome!! D here's a piccie of how they look in my story ! Enjoy!**

**Ilenya the fair- heylo there my faithful reviewer!! Thanks! Quite shocking since the first story I did on here got nothing but flames lol thanks for reviewing**

**Anonymous- hey thanks for the review! Glad you are liking it so far! I do have a few things in mind ...but you'll have to wait and see...mwahhahha keep reading! :D**

**Read And Review everyone!!!**


	7. Chapter 7 Girl Talk

**Disclaimer- See other chapters.**

**A/N Sorry it's been a while, but I', back on track, this chapter might not be any good, its just to fill in the time period really! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks :)**

Chapter 7 Girl Talk

Arwen and Aurél were in Arwen's room preparing for the festivities being held later that evening.

"Why will you not admit it?" Arwen said

"Why do you insist on talking about it?" Aurél replied exasperated

"Because whether you like it or not Elladan has an interest in you, and I know that you like him too!" Arwen answered her friend

"But how do yo-"Aurél began before being cut off

"And...with the looks Haldir is giving you, I would say he will be on your tail pretty soon as well, so fair Aurél I suggest you start by confessing your interest in Elladan, that way Haldir will probably be put off, problem solved"

"Arwen, I really do not understand where you have got this from, Elladan maybe, but the March warden, I do not see how I could have gained all this attention, you, maybe, but me? Next you will be telling me the prince is throwing looks my way!" Aurél replied, slightly annoyed

"It is funny should mention the prince, he did look at-"Arwen began

"Arwen, do not even think of finishing that sentence!" said Aurél sternly

"Alright, alright, but I really think you should think about Elladan, he is an orc at time yes, but he is also a very honorable elf, and I know that he likes you, just by the looks he gives" Arwen said softly

"He is very sweet Arwen, I know, I just do not know if he feels as you say he does, I know what your like with your matchmaking" Aurél replied

"I know what I am like, but I only try to help! But this, this is different, I want to see you happy Aurél, and I do believe, if you would try and get to know my brother, at least you may have a chance at happiness, I think Elladan would make you happy, you both just have to wake up and admit your feelings!" Arwen practically shouted at her friend

"But Arwen I do not know if I am good enough for Elladan, surely there are plenty maidens more worthy than me" Aurél said softly

"Aurél my brother would be mad not to jump up and sweep you up in his arms the first chance he gets, but I think he has sense and that is exactly what he wants to do, he is just a little shy and does not know how to go about it" Arwen replied flailing her arms around madly

Aurél smiled at the thought of Elladan sweeping her into his arms,_ What in middle earth is Arwen doing to me!_

"Aurél... are you alright?" Arwen said with a smile

"Hmmm, oh yes...yes of course" she replied

"Aurél" Arwen said thoughtfully "Do you have any attraction or feelings towards my brother at all?"

"I ...err ...i am not altogether sure, I mean he is handsome...and when he kisses my hand..." she said dreamily

Arwen was beaming from ear to ear at this point

"Arwen would you stop that" she said sternly "I am opening my heart up here!"

"I am sorry Aurél, it is just I knew it!! You have feelings for him! Maybe not love ...yet, but oh Aurél this is perfect" Arwen replied with a smile

"Maybe...I think I have to get to know him a little more and see how he feels, right Arwen? So could you not think up any more matchmaking schemes!!?" Aurél said raising her eyebrow

"Oh yes yes, of course" Arwen smiled "Anyway, I think we should be getting ready for the festivities, I know a dress that would suit you perfectly"

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews so far!! This chapter maybe a little suckii but hopefully it will pick up in the next chapter!! Keep reviewing!!D**


	8. Chapter 8 All Eyes On Aurél

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews guys...I want to know if you think this is going anywhere...if not ill stop and remove it...might be starting a Pirates of the Caribbean fic... so look out for it...and I mite need some help on the pirate lingo. So any offers wud be gr8!**

**So here's chappie 8!**

Chapter 8 All Eyes On Aurél

"Come on Aurél! The festivities will be starting soon!" Arwen was practically shouting at Aurél

"Arwen I will be done in a moment do not worry!" Aurél replied with a smile

"Of course yes I forgot. Need to look your best for dear Elladan" Arwen said with a grin

"Arwen, do not even think of continuing this all night, please!" Aurél replied sternly

"Oh Aurél you worry too much" Arwen said with a smile, looking as innocent as day

"Just be gentle with Elladan ...he is quite fragile emotionally...and physically ...but..." she didn't finish as the look Aurél gave her at that moment could kill an entire army

"Oh alright, I will stop, but I will ensure you at least talk to him tonight," Arwen said in response to Aurél's blazing stare

"Very well Arwen" Aurél sighed

"I'm glad to hear that, now come on my dear friend...our friends await" Arwen said motioning to the door

"Right then, how do I look?" Aurél asked

"Beautiful...Elladan will not be able to contain himself" Arwen replied

They both laughed before exiting the room and heading towards the hall.

Elladan and Elrohir and most of the other elves were already in the hall chattering amongst themselves, awaiting the arrival of Elrond.

"So Elladan...I hear there has been an increase in orc activity in the last month" Rumil commented

"Yes there have been a lot of attacks just outside of the borders, our patrols are containing them, but I fear they will increase" Elladan replied

"Ahh I see, well your patrols are some of the strongest I have seen, you need not fear of defeat" Orophin added

"I hope so, I have just had a new sword made, I would like the chance to use it "Elladan said with a laugh

Just then Arwen and Aurél appeared in the entrance to the hall. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to them. Arwen was dressed in an elegant purple gown, with gold lining, the sleeves fanned out and fell down her sides. Her silver circlet of intertwining leaves donned her forehead and her ebony hair fell down her back loosely. Aurél was dressed in a similar shimmering silver gown which had finely cut sleeves that also fell down loosely. Her hair was put up at the front in a loose bun with a jeweled clasp circling the bun, the rest of her dark hair cascaded down her back in waves.

The two made their way to the table where Elladan was sitting at.

Elladan couldn't take his eyes off the beauty that was before him. Arwen looked stunning as always, but she was his sister. Aurél was different altogether. He had liked her for years and only realized in the last few weeks, all he had to do was build up the courage to finally confess.

"Good evening ladies" Haldir said with a smile, his eyes not leaving Aurél.

Luckily enough Elladan himself was too hypnotized with Aurél to realize that Haldir was looking at her in exactly the same way.

"Good evening Haldir, everyone" Arwen responded smiling to her brothers and the brothers from lorien.

"Good evening my lords" Aurél replied.

They all nodded and the two elleths sat down to await the arrival of Lord Elrond.

**A/N Sorry!! I know me sed I would update soon... I just totally had no idea how to continue and I always seemed busy! In the previous chapter I sed this would be the feast chapter, well its kinda the first half, cuz the idea I have would be too long and u wud be here forever lol so ill get the next chapter up by the end off the week. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing!**

**Thanks to nevvy,!!!, soccer-bitch, trick pony, elebriewien of the golden wood , and anonymous for your reviews!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Long Awaited Feast

**Well im back :D & I do apologise for the seriously long wait! I really did get caught up and forget about all my writing.**

**But now im back on track and 3 years older haha ! So im hoping my grammar in punctuation is a lot better aswell as my writing :)**

**So here is chapter 8, I hope you are all still interested :)**

**DISCLAIMER : I only own my own characters and will take no credit for already existing characters or places.**

Chapter 9 The long awaited feast

A short while later the horns sounded to mark that Elrond and his guests would be entering the hall.

Elrond entered first taking his seat at the head of the table for all the tables had been rearranged into three long tables that stretched down the hall. Elrond, the party from Mirkwood , the party from lothlorien aswell as Arwen and her brothers and numerous amounts of elves from within the court and indeed from rive dell occupied the middle table while the rest of the guests occupied the remaining two tables.

Níriniel and Caniel and the rest of her group were at the front of the end table, still close to the lords and ladies, but not as close as Aurél as she was seated next to Arwen and Haldir, and sitting opposite Elladan and Elrohir.

Her annoyance must have shown on her lovely features for Aurél could not help but feel a sense of satisfaction, especially as the prince of Mirkwood sat not 5 seats away from her and Arwen.

Aurél knew she was one of the close friends Arwen had, if not closest and she was a lady of the court but even so she did understand how she could be included at the top of the table. Even if lord Elrond had sworn to take her under his wing after her parents sailed so long ago she did feel she belonged there.

" Aurél are you alright?" Arwen asked looking bemused

"Yes of course, I am very well, I cannot say the same for Níriniel and her cronies though" she replied with a laugh as she indicted to the next table.

And indeed Níriniel had a face of thunder. Arwen couldn't help but feel pleased at the situation for she knew all too well what had come to pass between Níriniel and Aurél, she had heard from someone about her warning Aurél off Elladan although she was still as clueless as Aurél about the bet.

" well it is no less than she deserves, maybe she ought to rethink her methods of conversation, then maybe I may think a little more of her, although at present I must admit I do not like her much " Arwen said nonchalantly

"Well that is something because I do not like her at all, id receive a friendlier conversation off a goblin" Aurél replied coolly.

Elladan tried to hide a small smile. Truth be told he was indeed crazy for Aurél it had grown strong over the past few weeks. He had known he liked her since the first time they met, and slowly he realised how much, but lately something was happening he did not understand.

As Elladan was pondering over Aurél he did not seem to see the keen interest of the haughty march warden who was positively beaming at Aurél.

The lady of the wood was watching this happening of events with deep interest. Being as powerful as she was and the knowledge of her grandson, she knew there was something transpiring between him and his feelings for Aurél, she could sense it.

For the march warden however she was not so sure that she approved for she was sure his destiny lied back in lothlorien with a simple and beautiful Lorien elleth who had been the only one to still love Haldir even through his cold and arrogant moods.

At this moment lord Elrond rose from his seat indicating a silence from all the guests who turned towards the elf lord awaiting his speech.

"Good evening to you all, I hope you will all join me in thanking our guests for travelling so far, although we have much to discuss regarding the safety of our lands, I am happy to announce that our guests have decided to stay on longer than they originally expected to in order to bear witness to the marriage of my dear son Elrohir and his lovely wife to be, so I thank them dearly from my heart for staying to rejoice in this joining, and now to the feast, I hope your night is enjoyable" Elrond ended his speech with a wave of his hand and he sat down and after the applause , immediately was engaged in conversation with the Lord and lady of the wood and the young prince of Mirkwood.

" so lady Aurél I hear you have being trying to improve your archery as of late?" Haldir asked the young Rivendell elleth.

" You hear correct my lord, I am afraid I have slacked a little of late and thought I should try and be able to at least hit a target considering the increase of orc activity around our lands as of late" she replied evenly, but with a polite smile.

" I see you are fully informed of the activities on the border of your lands" he replied looking pleased yet slightly intrigued.

" Any honourable elf would make sure the knew of any activity from the enemy so close to their home, especially as the people they love serve on the borders and face danger at every moment. I am fully grateful and hope that one day I may be able to assist" she said looking confident

" So you hope to join border patrol someday?" he asked with an inquisitive raise of his eyebrow.

" well I am not so sure about that, I am not quite skilled enough for that but maybe one day I would be able to travel to Mirkwood, or even to your own fair land, for I take a keen interest in the histories of other realms, my mother seemed to aswell and since she was so very fond of the Golden Wood, it would be an honor" she told him with a smile

" The day you set foot in lothlorien will be a very fine day indeed and I am pleased to know of your interest in my fair homeland" he replied, his voice evidently proud.

Aurél blushed a little but smiled politely. She was not sure what to make of the Marchwarden, she had known him to be cold, aloof and arrogant but from what she could see so far he was a noble and able warrior with a devotion to his land evident to everyone, she could see the sparkle of his eye whenever he mentioned his fair homeland. However, she was also clued in to how he was quite a win with the ladies and could charm the gown of any elleth if he wished. No, she would not go there with this elf and the very thought made her feel as if she was betraying someone and she did not altogether know why, seen as she was an unattached elleth free to claim whoever she liked.

Elladan watched the conversation between Aurél and Haldir with no emotion on his perfect features but inside he was seething. The march warden seemed to always get what he wanted. _but not her_ he said to himself. _I will not allow it._

Although Elladan showed to outward emotion, Arwen could only guess he was furious and knowing her brothers slight dislike for the Lorien elf and his ways she knew that she had to keep Aurél from any advances he may make.

The feast went on happily, people were eating and drinking, some were even dancing for the band had arrived and started playing songs. A few elves had become quite drunk of Elrond's fine wine and were singing songs in such disarray it sounded like a and of squabbling orcs.

The feast had extended into the gardens where the two large doors had been opened and tables and chairs were arranged outside on the patio. Many elves were coming and going, some eating and drinking in the cool night air and taking strolls in the large beautiful gardens.

Haldir was watching Aurél keenly, only stopping to engage in conversations with Elrohir and with the other elves around him.

Aurél and Arwen were speaking with Palanél about various topics, her healing, gowns and other such things.

Elladan was watching Aurél , simply drinking in the sight of her without showing it to much.

Arwen noticed his observations of her best friend and disguised them so he would not notice. All she needed was to get them alone somehow.

Then she noticed Haldir get up and walk over to where a young maiden was sitting alone, she then noticed that was not exactly alone but Rumil and Orophin were sitting close so he must have gone over to keep them in check, given there antics with elleth these days.

Perfect.

" Aurél , would you care to go outside in the cool night air? I believe it is getting slightly stuffy in here" she asked her friend truthfully, she did long for the cool breeze.

" of course Arwen, that sounds wonderful, I am a bit wary of all these drunks actually, and I fear one will fall on me quite soon, ad they cannot seem to keep their balance" she replied laughing.

Elladan watched her and could not help but smile, her laugh was so melodic and she never looked so beautiful.

What was happening to him he did not know, he was starting to sound like some lovestruck elfling, he shook his head as to jerk these thoughts away when a voice broke his thoughts.

"Would you care to join us Elladan ? I believe Elrohir is busy and you will be quite alone" Arwen asked her brother staring him in the eyes.

And true enough Elrohir was indeed wrapped up with Palanél. He sighed and agreed to join the maidens out in the gardens, but not before feeling a sense of joy about being aloe with Aurél , even though Arwen was there, he was sure that she was up to something. So the three of them made their way to the gardens while all the other guest carried on about their business whether it be deep conversations, singing or falling over each other.

The exit of the three had not gone unnoticed however, Níriniel watched as Elladan left with Aurél ,offering her his arm as they left, and so did Haldir. They both got up to make their way outside after them, excusing themselves from their current company.

**Okay another chapter done :)**** I am enjoying writing this. Next chapter will come very soon and hopefully few reviews will make it quicker :D.**

**STILL IN NEED OF A BETA , so bear with me.**

**Thank you .**


End file.
